


The Invitation

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, PWP, copious smut, seriously though, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Jason, and Dick have been far too secretive lately and Damian wants in on the fun.  In fact, he demands it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to a completely spontaneous Robin smut war that occurred on Tumblr a couple months ago. It stopped after this entry, so I could only assume I broke everyone's brain. Win by default? Who knows.
> 
> They are aged up, so Damian is roughly 16 or 17 in this.

Something was going on.  Damian could tell.  There was an atmosphere, an aura if you will, about his three predecessors, but for his life, Damian couldn’t figure out what it was.  They were all behind the island as they went about cleaning up their breakfasts, while Damian sat, perched with his feet pulled up into his chair, on the other side of the room.

 

Eyes narrowed, and mouth working methodically as he chewed on his morning toast, he tracked their movements about the kitchen with a hawk-like intensity.  Grayson was smiling, which was per the norm, but there was something terribly suspicious about the lilt in his step.  Todd and Drake were being excessively touchy with each other, and Damian stopped mid-bite as Dick passed by them, innocent enough, until you saw the way they both froze and then Tim bit his lip and Jason leered after Dick.

 

Slowly, Damian lowered his food to his plate.  It was as though he wasn’t even in the room for all that the trio was aware of his presence.  Unacceptable.

 

“What are you planning?”

 

His voice, filled with deep distrust, pulled their attention over to him finally, and though Tim looked irritated by his interruption, Jason just smirked and Dick had the decency to look mildly guilty.

 

“What are you talking about, little D?  We weren’t even speaking.”

 

Damian’s trademark _–tt–_ sounded, and the teen pushed up from his chair.  “Do you take me for a fool, Grayson?” Snagging his plate, he brought it over to the sink, pushing Tim out of his way to get there.  “You do not need to be speaking aloud in order to communicate.  I demand to be included in whatever ridiculous activity you are planning to partake in.”

 

Jason choked into his glass of orange juice and started coughing while Dick turned bright red and subtly turned away to hide whatever tells might come across his face.  Tim simply crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

 

“First of all, don’t eavesdrop, regardless of body language.” Tim chastised him, to which Damian scowled in return.  “And second, it’s not any of your business if we are planning something since you weren’t invited.”

 

Damian’s head jerked back like he’d been physically hit.  He and Tim didn’t always get along still, but they had more or less grown out of their hatred of each other and managed to work fairly well together when it was needed.  At sixteen, Damian’s mindset had matured tremendously, and he’d taken on many aspects of Dick’s personality, one being that he’d become far more open in his reactions when he was around people that he trusted. 

 

Damian stepped into Tim’s space on purpose, enjoying the flash of annoyance it earned him when Tim was reminded that Damian had surpassed him in height, if only by an inch, but he was still growing.  “What is that supposed to mean?  You _are_ hiding something then.”

 

Before Tim could respond, Jason’s hand slid over his mouth, and the man grinned.  “It’s nothing big, little D.  Actually, maybe you should join us.” Tim’s expression morphed into surprise, a scandalized tone muffling out from behind the hand as he started to struggle against it.  Dick looked wary.

 

“Jason…”

 

“Aw, come on, Dickie, look at him.” Damian grit his teeth as all three of the men turned towards him as one.  “He’d be the perfect addition.  All spit and fire.  It’d be fun to tame.”

 

If possible, Dick went even redder and Tim stilled dangerously, before elbowing Jason in the gut and walking out of the kitchen with a huffy, “Absolutely not.”

 

Jason glared before grabbing Damian by his upper arm—“ _Unhand me, Todd!_ ”—and following after the retreating man, Dick meandering behind them as they all made their way towards the wing of the manor that held Tim’s bedroom.

 

“Come on, think about it, Babybird.  We don’t even need to play dress up, we’ll just get right into it.  A fourth person pretty much negates the need for an extra kink factor.”

 

“What the hell are the three of you doing that requires dress up?” Damian questioned incredulously as he yanked out of the strong grip and watched Jason keep going to stop Tim outside the room, and Dick started chuckling.  “Grayson, what is he talking about?”

 

Dick cocked an eyebrow at the sparking impatience in the icy blue eyes of his previous Robin, and with a glance at the softly arguing pair down the hall, he asked bluntly, “Are you a virgin, Damian?”

 

Damian’s face deadpanned, and Dick had to hold himself back from laughing at the obvious bewilderment his question had caused.  “How is that in any way relevant to our conversation?”

 

“Because there’s a reason we’re all about to go into Tim’s room, and Jason just invited you to join us.”

 

Damian frowned, still confused, “But why does the state of my virginity have anything to do with…” Oh.  _OH._   Damian’s cheeks flooded the most brilliant crimson Dick had ever seen, and the man threw his head back and laughed bodily as the reality came crashing down on the young hero.

 

Tim looked towards Dick’s laughter and he could almost see the embarrassment rolling off of Damian in waves.  Shutting his eyes, he pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.  “Damn you, Dick.”

 

Jason sniggered at the swear and shrugged his shoulders.  “See?  Now he knows, all the more reason to just bring him along.”

 

With a harsh glare, Tim spat out, “You and Dick are one thing, but I am not letting _Damian_ fuck me!”

 

Jason’s lips pulled down in a thoughtful expression as his brow lifted.  “Well, if that’s what the issue is, who says he has to fuck you?” When Tim stared blankly, Jason elaborated, “You can do him.”

 

Tim’s head rose up and his mouth opened in surprise.  He inhaled, about to speak, but stopped himself, eyes flickering back to the other pair, before he looked back at Jason with narrowed eyes, excitement already blooming on his face.  “Deal.”

 

Jason’s grin was cat caught the mouse, and he wrapped an arm around Tim’s neck and pulled him into a strong kiss.  Walking backwards and dragging Tim with him, who clung to the front of his T-shirt, Jason hit the door of Tim’s room and shoved it open.  Tearing away from Tim, he shouted to the pair, “Are you coming or what?” and then fell back through the doorway with a laughing Tim.

 

Dick felt the words jolt through him with anticipation, and he looked over at Damian.  “Well?”

 

Gnashing his teeth, his lips thinned out into a firm line.  “I am not a virgin.” The response made Dick smirk, and he nodded his head before heading after his other lovers, knowing Damian would follow him.  Damian waited until Dick had disappeared into the room before he steeled his nerve and went after him.

 

Halting in the doorframe, he stared with morbid curiosity at the suggestive sight before him.  Tim and Jason were already sans shirts, Tim practically writhing atop Jason on the bed, while Dick was undressing as he walked, stripping all the way down to his briefs and climbing onto the mattress to join them with an offhand, “Lock the door behind you, Damian.”

 

On reflex, Damian did as told, then took a few tentative steps towards the group before pausing.  Dick was currently divesting Tim of his pants and underwear in one fell swoop and Damian determinedly look everywhere but the young man’s bobbing cock.  He may not be a virgin, but he’d only done it once—with Colin—under the extraordinary assistance of Poison Ivy’s pollen, so he hadn’t had all his wits about him at the time.

 

“This requires a lot less clothes, Damian.” Tim’s voice brought his eyes back to find the man smirking at him.  Tim stared at him tauntingly as he leaned down and used his teeth to open Jason’s zipper before pressing his nose into the seam and mouthing the man through his boxers while peeling away the pants.  Rising to the bait, Damian sneered and made quick work of his clothes, hesitating only fleetingly when he pushed his briefs to the floor.  He peered down at himself, already growing aroused by the entire situation, before his head snapped up at a throaty moan.

 

Tim was sucking mercilessly at one of Jason’s nipples, but what mesmerized Damian the most was the arch of his back as he immediately took two of Dick’s fingers deep into his ass.  The orange tube of lube was tossed carelessly to the side, and Dick kneaded one round cheek with his free hand, trailing down to press his thumb along the puckered edge and drag Tim open wider.  Leaning down and pulling his fingers out, Dick murmured, “So perfect, Timmy.” He kissed the twitching hole before pushing his tongue inside, and even Damian couldn’t stop himself from moaning quietly at the sight of that.

 

“Dick, god, more.  Go deeper.” Tim tried to shove back, but Jason dragged him forward instead to pry open his mouth with his tongue, licking and exploring and devouring as he went.  Damian felt his own cock fill and grow, and only his remarkable self-discipline stopped him from palming it against his belly.  Unconsciously, he took a few stumbling steps closer.

 

The sound of his fumbling footsteps drew Tim’s attention and frisson of pleasure ripped through him at the sight of Damian standing there, all willful restraint and utterly needy with his pink cock already glistening at the tip with several beads of precum.  Tim smiled privately to himself at that, well aware of Damian’s inexperience.

 

Damian stood awkwardly a couple feet away from the bed, clearly unsure of where to begin involving himself in the tangle of bodies.  Tim considered him for a few moments longer before pulling himself away from Jason and Dick’s ministrations, much to the man’s protest, and turning instead to wind his arms around Dick’s neck.  Dick buried his face in the crook of Tim’s shoulder to start on what he planned to be a sizeable hickey, and Tim nudged Jason, nodding his head in their new companion’s direction.

 

Catching Tim’s meaning, Jason sat up, pulling himself back to lean on the headboard and reaching over to drop the lube beside him.  He then held his hand out to Damian, who eyed it guardedly, making Jason beckon and say in a low, husky voice, “Come here, Chickadee.” Oddly enough, Tim flushed a bit and moaned at the new nickname for the youngest Robin.  It suited him well.

 

Damian allowed Jason to grasp his fingers and bring him to the bed, sliding onto the soft sheets to the ring of Tim’s moan in his ears.  He startled only barely when Jason cupped the back of his thigh and lifted him to straddle his waist, and on instinct, Damian put his arms around the redhead’s neck.  On his knees like this, head of his length tapping and then resting against Jason’s abdomen, Damian looked down at Jason with a mixture of caution and lust.  “What next, Todd?”

 

Jason grinned, splaying a hand in the middle of Damian’s shoulder blades to draw him forward so he could suck a pale nipple directly between his teeth.  Fingers twisted into his hair and held him in place as he laved and abused it thoroughly, moving on to the other only when he was sufficiently satiated with the first.  Through it all, Damian kept singing beautifully for him, and Jason encouraged the groaning boy to rub himself against his chest to relieve some of the pressure he was building up.

 

Snapping open the lube and pouring it onto one hand, Jason smeared his fingers together and then threw the lube to the side, his clean hand laying a firm caress down Damian’s hip and over the round globe of his buttocks to settle in the curve there.

 

With both hands pulling sweet cheeks apart, Jason traced wet fingers down Damian’s crack and nudged at the entry.  Watchful of any displeasure, he pressed the tip of his finger inside and found himself engulfed in such a tight hotness that he hissed out, “Fuuuck, pretty bird.” Damian was inspiring, with the small, aborted dips of his hips, and Jason inserted the rest in one smooth push.  “God, you are _tight_ as _hell_.” He brought his finger back and in again, circling and massaging for the next finger to come.

 

When Jason supplemented the next slide in with his second finger, he could feel Damian cringe and tense up, and he squeezed his ass soothingly.  “You’re doing perfect, Chickadee, look at you.  You look fucking edible riding my fingers like this.” Damian let out a shuddering sigh and collapsed against Jason’s chest, his face pressed and panting into the man’s neck.  Jason smiled, and caught Dick’s eyes as he said, “That’s it, relax, let me in.  Promise you’ll feel so good.”

 

Since the sight of Jason loosening up Damian had entrapped Dick’s gaze, Tim lifted a foot and curled his toes into the man’s groin, smiling indulgently when it jerked his attention back to Tim abruptly.  Dick’s fingers wrapped around his calf and brought his leg up to nip at the bone on his ankle, baring and scraping his teeth languidly all the way up to Tim’s knee.  Tim panted at the tease, bringing his other leg up to wrap around Dick’s waist and try to get him closer. 

 

A self-satisfied smile graced Dick’s features before he took Tim with both hands at the joint of hip and thigh and tugged him up into his lap, his cock nestling deliciously next to Tim’s balls.  “Dick, please.” Tim whined, rocking his hips and arching his back in an attempt to increase the friction.  “Just…I _need_ you!”

 

Dick fell back on his heels, hips rolling to get the right angle, and then he began a torturously slow push inside, heated walls enveloping first the head, and then stretching to accommodate the rest of him as he sank gradually deeper.  Picking up a shallow rocking motion, his groan of ecstasy was so loud that it actually made Jason and Damian stop and look.

 

Damian’s fingers twined tightly into Jason’s hair and he looked back at the man meaningfully, tilting his head forward and licking Jason’s lips.  “I…”

 

“You what, pretty bird?” Jason leered sinfully, opening his mouth and biting gently at Damian’s lower lip.  “You have to tell me what you want, Chickadee, or I can’t give it to you.”

 

“I…” Damian groaned low in his throat as Jason’s fingers twisted inside of him, pressing up against his prostate and forcing out a small dribble of precum.  “ _I want that_.”

 

It was the only incentive Jason needed to pull his seeking digits away, though Damian bemoaned the loss of feeling, and direct the boy towards the already loving pair.  Damian shuffled over until he was kneeling beside Tim’s hip, and he leaned into the touch when Dick paused his easy drives to stretch out and rub his fingers softly through Damian’s hair.

 

Jason towered over Tim’s head, who took advantage of the position to reach up and pull Jason’s dick down to lap playfully at the tip.  Jason growled and shot the man a look of promise before he turned his attention back to the youngest.

 

“Turn around and face Dick on your knees.” At the hesitance, Jason sighed patiently and placed Damian into the proper position, raising him over Tim’s body so his legs were either side of Tim’s waist.  Damian glowered at the manhandling, but looked back up when Dick took his hands and set them on his shoulders with a smile.

 

“You can hold on to me, Dami.”

 

Before Damian could respond to such a ludicrous statement, Jason’s hands took a vice grip of his hips and pulled him down, on, _around_ , and Damian let out a cry of disbelief when the head of Tim’s dick kissed tauntingly against his prepped hole before popping inside past the resistance and into the slicked, waiting heat.

 

As Jason lowered Damian slowly onto Tim’s cock, Dick licked his lips, watching the teen’s eyes flicker with surprise and uncertainty.  His former partner’s hands tensed up to dig short nails into his shoulders as he was dropped carefully inch-by-inch until his ass rested firmly in the cradle of Tim’s hips.  When Damian held a hand to his stomach and whispered out, overwhelmed by the sensations, “It’s…full.  So…” Dick couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and biting carelessly at Damian’s chin.

 

Damian’s breath hitched dramatically at the action, Tim groaning beneath him as muscles clenched and constricted unconsciously, but before Dick could take his lips for his own, Jason’s fingers curled around the youngest’s neck and _tugged_.  Dick jerked forward to catch Damian about the waist before he could tip over, Tim whining his name when Dick unintentionally pressed further into him.

 

“Easy does it,” Jason coached, and between the both of them, he and Dick lowered Damian until he was lying fully on top of Tim, back to chest and faces pressed cheek to cheek.  Tim’s arms wrapped around his chest, to hold him there, or perhaps just to hold on to something.  Jason scooted forward, pulling them up further into his lap until their heads rested directly beside his groin.

 

“Holy—” Dick cursed under his breath, then hooked both of the boys’ legs on his elbows and gave a sharp thrust.  Tim jerked beneath him with a moan, and Damian cried out as the momentum shoved Tim deeper into him, making him stutter out Tim’s name and turn his head to press his nose against Tim’s temple.

 

Jason grinned at the exact moment Dick realized that the force of his own pounding carried over into Damian, and made it so he could virtually fuck both Tim and Damian at the same time.  “Told you this was a good idea.” Dick practically beamed back at him and started a steady, hard rhythm with his hips, twisting his arms to press into Damian’s thighs and keep them all together.  One of Damian’s hands came up to grip his fingers, while the other clung to Tim’s forearm.

 

A symphony of unfinished Arabic words started to fall from Damian’s lips, punctuated by each rapid smack of skin on skin, to fill the heated air of the room alongside Tim’s enthusiastic mewling.  Smirking, Jason took himself in hand, pumping a couple times before tilting Tim’s face away from Damian and pushing the head to his mouth.  “Come on, Babybird, don’t leave me hanging.”

 

Damian’s eyes zeroed in on them as Tim’s lips parted eagerly to take Jason inside, tongue edging forward visibly beneath the wide girth, and he could see Tim swallow, _hear_ it right next to his ear along with a delighted groan.  Tim’s head bobbed, and there was a wet sucking sound, but Damian could still see thin rivulets of saliva start to steadily run down the redhead’s length.  His gaze went up to Jason’s face to see the man’s utterly satisfied smile as he murmured, stroking Tim’s hair, “Thaaaat’s it, baby.  Perfect, yes, use your, _yes.”_ Damian couldn’t look away, and it wasn’t long before teal eyes found his and held the contact, the pure pleasure entrancing the younger boy.

 

Dick’s low voice broke through his reverie, accompanied by a powerful snap of his hips that jolted into Damian in just the right way to make him call out the man’s name in tandem with Tim’s choked yelp around Jason’s cock.  “Tim can’t get it all from that angle, Dami.  You have to _help him_.” Dick emphasized his words by leaning to the side and starting to lay alternating bites and chaste kisses on both Damian and Tim’s legs.

 

Jason groaned keenly above them, and Damian’s momentary confusion, not helped by the way Dick started to roll all their hips together in a deliberate grind, disappeared when Jason drew him closer.  Damian’s eyes locked on Tim’s, burning an emboldening baby blue, and Damian kept staring at his former nemesis, now lover even as his mouth opened, and he ran the flat of his tongue along the base of Jason’s shaft.  Jason’s grip on his head brought him closer, and Damian was obliged to open wider, lips spreading around the hard flesh and sliding easily side to side to cover the few inches Tim couldn’t reach.

 

“Fuck, yes, Dick, genius, you’re a genius.  Shit, little D, you fucking—” Jason lifted up onto his knees just the slightest and gave an insistent push to Damian’s head.  “Here, come on, go down, there you go, yes, use your tongue.” Following the mix of verbal and physical orders, Damian began licking at the sensitive skin of Jason’s balls, sucking them into his mouth to great effect.  The action even pulled a happy moan from Tim, whose hands started to travel around Damian’s chest, digging into well-toned ridges and pinching dusky nipples, and somewhere along the way, Damian shut his eyes, the sight deprivation making everything more intense.

 

Jason pumped leisurely into Tim’s mouth as Damian’s exploration continued on to the taunt curve of his groin, and Dick’s pace picked up again.  Dick’s voice rumbled low in his throat as he watched the erotic sight, and when he looked up, he could see Jason watching him with low-lidded eyes and a tempting mouth, the man’s body trembling with the faintest shiver as he strained to keep himself up in the half-raised position.  Tim was quivering beneath them, quieter than he normally would be with his mouth full as it was, and Damian’s beautiful olive skin was flushed, nipples hardened nubs beneath Tim’s talented fingers and pretty, pretty cock bouncing and leaking all over his stomach.

 

Unable to resist any longer, Dick reached out to wrap his hand around Damian’s neglected length, and stroked twice before pausing at the top and letting the tip of his finger dip into the slit just so.

 

Damian’s eyes shot open, and he unwittingly bit down hard on the soft flesh of Jason’s inner thigh, pulling a hiss from the older man and getting himself a sharp yank of his hair.  “Watch it! That was a little close for comfort.” Dick chuckled, a smug grin pulling his mouth up at the corners as he went back to moving his hand up and down.

 

The only response Jason got from Damian was a high-pitched whine as Dick started twisting his palm up over the head on the upstroke, and an apologetic lick to the red mark that quickly turned into nonstop licking and sucking as Dick continued his sensual torture.  Jason cursed when Tim pulled his mouth off his cock for the first time and stammered out, “D-Damian, oh god!  That’s—hnng, don’t stop!” as the teen’s lower body started clamping down rhythmically around Tim’s dick in time with the eldest’s hand. 

 

Damian took the opportunity to tilt back and suck the wet head of Jason’s cock into his mouth, moaning at his first real taste, heady and thick.  The attention was much to Jason’s pleasure, as precum spurted out onto Damian’s tongue, making him swallow and whimper.  “Fuck, kid, keep going.” The angle was better this time around, and while Tim sucked hickeys into Damian’s shoulder, Jason put a hand around the back of Damian’s head to keep him in place and began to drive his cock into the boy’s mouth at his own pace.  “Take it deeper, there you go, that’s just right.”

 

“Damn, Jay, that’s so hot.”

 

Jason looked up to find Dick fixated on the sight, and with a smirk, Jason asked, “You like that, Dickie?  He feels so good, tight and wet.  Can you imagine your cock in his mouth?” Damian whined loudly and sucked harder.  “Oh, you hear that?  The little Chickadee likes the idea of sucking you off.  He wants your cock in his mouth, fucking him, just like I’m doing.”

 

Dick shuddered heavily at the words and his increasingly erratic thrusts came to a stuttering halt as he groaned, head bowing as he came.  Tim moaned at the sensation of Dick coming inside of him, his teeth digging into Damian’s shoulder as he rocked his hips and finally came himself, tightening down on Dick in pleasurable waves. 

 

Damian yanked his mouth free with a shocked cry, upper body jerking up, but Tim kept him pinned firmly against his chest as he spilled himself into Damian’s body, filling the teen with cum for the first time.  Dick’s hand sped up, and Damian scratched desperately at the man’s arms before he _screamed_ and hit his own orgasm, cum spattering out to hit his chest and Tim’s hands and drip obscenely over Dick’s slick fingers. 

 

Jason gripped himself tightly, and smiled when Tim’s head tipped back, mouth an open invitation for him.  Pumping quickly, once, twice, he leaned forward and set the head at Tim’s lips before shooting straight into his waiting mouth, the hot liquid filling up the space and covering his tongue as Jason groaned.  Tim tipped forward a bit to mouth and suck delicately at the tip for a few seconds, then closed his mouth and swallowed before licking his lips with a softly purred,  “Tastes good, Jay.”

 

Jason choked on a breathy laugh and shook his head.  “I love you, Babybird.” And he leaned down to kiss Tim’s happy smile.

 

Dick was sitting back on his knees, carefully pulling out of Tim, who made a soft sound of dismay and tightened his arms around Damian’s chest in reflex.  “God, that was…”

 

“Intense?”  
  


“Amazing?”

 

“Perfect,” Dick said with a grin.  “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, Jaybird.”

 

There was a moment of silent appreciation before Tim asked hesitantly, “Umm…guys?  I think Damian might be…” Dick and Jason looked down and both started laughing at the same time. 

 

Dick grinned wickedly.  “We’re gonna have to do this again.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Damian quite like this.”

 

“Agreed.  We need to work on his stamina.” Jason snickered, and the pair carefully extricated themselves from the pile to go retrieve cleaning supplies, while Tim sat up, slipping out of his younger partner.

 

With a wry smile, Tim pressed a tender kiss to the corner of the unconscious boy’s lips. “I suppose you’re not so bad, Chickadee.”

 

Damian’s nose scrunched as he muttered in his sleep and snuggled closer.


End file.
